


Chapardage

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pirates, Theft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Barbossa. Qui vole une pomme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapardage

**Author's Note:**

> En fait incompatible avec la timeline des films, mais bon...

"Jack, rends-moi cette pomme."

Le singe émet ce qui ressemble à un petit rire, avant de s'enfuir. Barbossa soupire et part à sa suite. Il le poursuit sur le pont - ou plutôt charge ses subordonnés de le poursuivre, profitant de son nouveau statut de capitaine. Le capucin les nargue, jonglant avec le précieux fruit, sautant d'un mât à l'autre comme s'il n'était rien de plus aisé au monde.

Bientôt, il quitte le pont, et c'est vers la cale qu'il se dirige.

"Bande d'incapables ! rage le capitaine.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il est très rapide..., bougonne Ragetti.  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir !"

Barbossa descend lui-même à la cale, jusqu'aux cachots où il pousse un nouveau soupir.

"Jack, rends-moi cette pomme.  
\- Bonjour Hector. Je vois que ton ouistiti m'a gentiment apporté à manger...  
\- Il ne te l'a pas apporté, il est venu se réfugier là où il pensait que ton odeur empêcherait quiconque de le suivre. Rends-moi cette pomme, Jack.  
\- C'est toujours Capitaine Sparrow...  
\- Pas depuis ce matin, et tu le sais très bien.  
\- Allons, Hector, comportons-nous en adultes. Je te rends la pomme, et tu me délivres."

Barbossa éclate de rire, ce à quoi Sparrow répond en haussant les épaules, avant de croquer dans le fruit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le nouveau capitaine du _Black Pearl_ a un petit rictus de dégoût.

"Très bien, garde-la. Autant que tu survive jusqu'à ta destination, je n'aurais que faire de ton cadavre..."

Il s'éloigne, Jack le Singe sur ses épaules.


End file.
